I Get Trapped
by iceberg13
Summary: Freddie's tired of his mom chiz and goes to the cabin and Sam goes to try and help him figure everything out and they get snowed in. Seddie
1. Fight

Hey guys this is my first story so hang in their with me it starts a bit slow but its goining to get really good in the later chapters with plenty of Seddie i promise. Also i want to give a shout out to POCK who's story I Go camping inspired this one if you like this one you'll love it. O yea and i don't own icarly

* * *

**Freddie**

I was done, I'm so freaking sick of this chiz I'm 17 and my freaking mom was still as crazy psycho as she was when I was a kid and she is still treating me like a kid I am done. I was going on Christmas vacation in a couple days but I couldn't wait any longer I was sick and tired of her controlling, stupid crap. I stormed in to my room grabbed out my pear phone and texted Carly, she was one of my best friends we did the really popular web show iCarly together along with our other best friend Sam o yea by the way I'm Freddie Benson the tech producer for iCarly.

_U and Spence still own that cabin in the woods?_ When her grandpa died a couple years ago he left them his cabin they only went their rarely in the summer.

_Ya y?_

_Mind if I spend Christmas break their this year?_

_Spence said its ok by him whats up somethin wrong?_

_Im just tierd of my moms chiz thx carls ill head up tonight don't tell my ma_

_What about school we still have 2 days of class before break_

_Ik ill be ok I just gotta get away from her_

_Kk me and sam will come up tomarrow after school_

_See ya and thxs again_

It was funny I used to be helplessly in love with Carly but I've grown out of that, me and Sam used to be constantly at each other's throats but since we dated a couple years ago we've grown out of that to now we still tease each other but it's a lot more friendly and fun. Lately I've actually grown quite found of Sam. I grabbed my duffel threw some clothes and bathroom supplies in it walked out of my room, my mom continued her constant nagging and complaining I tuned her out threw on my boots and jacket turned and looked her in the eye "Bye mom have a nice Christmas I'll see you after break."

With that I turned and walked out the door she started spouting out questions, yelling at me to stop and asking where I was going I looked over my shoulder "Away from you for a while."

I jogged down the stairs threw my bag in my car we had all made a little bit from iCarly recently so we had all bought our selves cars I had opted for a 70 Camaro, Carly had went for a new bug and Sam had gotten herself a little Mazda Miata . There was a little snow on the ground we hadn't gotten much snow this year I guess we won't have a white Christmas after all. I stopped at the grocery store on my way and bought a lot of food, I wasn't planning on coming back to town till after break was over, I ended up spending almost two hundred bucks on food, my car was pretty well full of food and drinks. Enough to last me a month even though I was only planning on being there for two weeks but o well. Then I started the 45 min drive to the cabin.

**Sam**

When Carly told me what happened with Freddie I was actually pretty proud of the nub he had finally stood up to his mom which I know must have been really hard for him. He has really gotten a lot less nubby lately and wow now that I think about it he's really grown on me recently. "Helooooo earth to Sam."

Carly was waving her hand in my face I must've spaced out thinking about Freddie wow wait I spaced out thinking about Freddie? What's wrong with me? I went back to eating this garbage the school calls food. "Yea so what were we talking about again?"

"Geez Sam sometimes I wonder about you" she giggled "I was saying we'll head out to the cabin after school to see Freddie and see how he's doing we'll take my car how's that sound?"

"Sure whatever Carls." although I was surprising excited to see Fredward. The rest of the day went by with the usual boring garbage they call classes that I barley paid any attention to. Before I knew it the final bell was ringing I picked up my stuff and headed to my locker all there of ours were right next to each other's, so I meant Carly there grabbed my coat out and threw my books in looked at her "So you ready to go?"

"Just a sec I gotta grab my books and stuff you know some people actually do the homework"

"And others don't" I laughed I never did my homework barley paid attention in class and through a combination of being a lot smarter than what people think, and cheating occasionally I maintained about a c average "And some care wayyyyyyy to much"

She stuck her tongue out at me but she knew I was just teasing her I always tease her and Freddie about their school work. I think I'm starting to rub off on him, standing up to his mom skipping school . . . maybe that's not such a good thing this group can only handle one trouble maker, there is something really bothering him I'm going have to talk to him but I think this is something that Carly wouldn't get so I'll have to talk to him alone. As we start walking out of the building Carly starts telling me in extreme detail about her day like she always dose I don't mind I usually enjoy it but today I'm just not feeling it so I just nod in the right places along with the proper "yea", "uh huh", "really?" or whatever is needed at the time. We hurried to her little red bug, it had gotten surprisingly colder today during school. "Hey I'll txt Fredtard and tell him we're on our way"

"Kay but be nice he's going through a rough time"

"Ok okayyyy" I sigh dramatically she knows I'm teasing her and was already planning on being nice.

_Hey freddo where on our way up_

_Kool see ya in a bit sam_

A few minutes later I got another one from him

_And thanks sam_

_No prob freddo_

Me and Carly talked and listened to music on the way to the cabin.


	2. Cabin

**Freddie**

So the girls really were coming up I'm glad since it's kind of lonely up here. Well I'm sure glad I've been cleaning all day this place had been a mess when I got here, it was really actually kind of nice to have something so completely mind numbing that I didn't have to think about well, anything. I'd even have to say the place looks great now. The girls should be here soon, but I should have enough time to jump in the shower real quick. But I ended up taking a nice long hot relaxing one instead of a quick one. I had just started drying off when I thought I heard something, but I didn't hear anything else so I figured I was just imagining things I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower. Right then the bathroom door opened and Sam rushed in, she stopped dead in her tracks her eyes went kind of wide for a second, and then for another split second she just kind of stared at me then she was back.

"O my god Freddie! What are you doing?!"

"Uuummm taking a shower. . . What are you doing?"

"Mama has ta pee! I've been holding it for the last 45 minutes so can you please moooooooove." as she was pushing me to the door.

"But I" she closed the door in my face. "need my clothes." O well I just went to the room I usually take whenever we come up and grabbed a different set of clothes. I threw them on and headed out to the living room where Sam and Carly where watching TV.

"Hey guys, sorry I thought I had enough time for a quick shower."

"It's no prob." they said together.

I sat down on the couch to watch TV with them, they were watching Victorious "I wonder what it would be like to be on a TV show?" Carly asked to no one in particular.

"Probably a lot like ICarly only a lot more work." I offered.

"And lots of free food, buffets and bacon lots of bacon speaking of food what you got to eat in this joint?"

I laughed "I got some fat cakes what do you want to drink?"

"A Peppy Cola."

"K" I got up and grabbed a couple fat cakes for Sam, and two Peppy Colas one for her and one for myself.

"O yea did you want something Carls?" I asked as I handed Sam the snacks.

"Thanks Freddo." she gave me a kind of funny look.

"O yea a Dr. Peppy, please."

I went back and grabbed it for her quick. "Here you go."

"Thanks Freddie."

"So how was school you school going kids?" I laughed.

"You know the boring usual oh" Sam laughed she had a really cute laugh wait… what? Sam, cute? "I put super glue on Mr. Badeau's marker so it got stuck to his hand!" and we all bust out laughing.

"Nice Sam, nicely done!" I gave her a high five. "What bout you Carls?"

"Oh nothing as exciting as that well except that cute new guy Jake ask for my phone number" her phone went off. "ouuu yuppie its him." she shrieked.

Me and Sam looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Carly went through boys like candy she never went far but, she had a new boy like every two or three weeks, we let her go on about him neither of us really paying any attention. We gave each other knowing looks and smiles every once in a while. When the show was over I got up "So anyone want something to eat?"

"Heck yesh mama's always up for some food!" I smiled at her she was cute sometimes and I laughed a little.

"Alrightly how's some hamburger helper sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too."

We made some hamburger helper, joked and talked for a couple hours it was great to spend a couple hours with my friends just hanging out and having fun.

"It's getting pretty late we better head back" Carly said after a while.

"Yea you guys got school in the morning, haha alright, drive safe"

Sam stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same back, Carly rolled her eyes at us we all chuckled a little.

"We will Freddie, I'm a good driver"

Me and Sam looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"WHAT'S so funny?"

"Ohhh nothing Carly nothing at all" Sam said as she patted Carly's back.

"Hey! That pole came out of nowhere!" and we started laughing even harder at that and she gave us an evil look and then she realized how that sounded and even she started laughing.

"See you guys." I called as they left. They got in and drove off after a little while I got a txt from sam.

_So how are u doing?_

_What do ya mean?_

_You know with the whole fight with your mom _

_O well, ok ig idk it's just weird I've never been this mad at her and Its just idk_

_Ik what you mean trust me I understand me and my mom haven't been on good terms in a long time lol but you know that. you can talk to me about it if yea need ik Carly wouldn't quite get what its like_

_Wow thanks Sam that means a lot and yea that would be nice, night sam_

_Night fredweeb_

* * *

_Hey hope ya'll are liking it so far i'm trying to work on my grammar so try and hang in there with me please review. It'll pick up more soon. Thanks for reading. O and i don't own icarly ether. _


	3. Sam's realization

**Sam**

My head was spinning on the way home, I told Carly I was just tiered but in reality I knew why my head was spinning. And it wasn't due to a lack of sleep, it was my thoughts of Freddie, I mean it was Freddie, come on Sam! But dam mama like, he had definitely been hitting the gym lately, that's for sure. I mean I had noticed how much bigger his arms have gotten, and how much taller he is, hell he's almost 6 foot tall now and he's filled out nicely. But I didn't realize all of this until I seen him standing outside the shower, still wet, with his now well defined abs just begging to be felt. Whoa hold on their Sam, think about this, this is Freddie you're talking about. Your cute techy best friend there you go again, calling him cute and chiz what are you thinking? By this time Carly was pulling up to the school to drop me off at my car. "Thanks for the ride Carls, I'll see you tomorrow."

"K see ya, and get some sleep." She told me in her motherly voice, sometimes she was a better mom than my mom was.

"Yes mother"

I jumped in my little black Miata, I loved this car, I had Freddie put a turbo on it along with a few other little tweaks. It was a blast to drive now, and my favorite part is sliding around corners Freddie had taught me how to do that. Now that I think about it, me and the nub have been spending a lot of time together recently, and gotten really close. I started my baby up and pulled out of the parking lot, just then one of my favorite songs came on, "Freak like me" by Halestorm. I couldn't help it, I did a burnout and took off, I slid around every corner on my way home, I was laughing like a maniac and screaming along with the song as I pulled up to my house. I got out of my car and headed into the house, grabbed some leftover pork chops, threw them in the microwave and took them in to my room. I ate my supper away from my mom whenever I could, if she was even conscious. After I was done I jumped in the shower, then climbed into bed I never wore clothes to bed, my mom kept the house way too hot for clothes. As I laid there my mind started to wonder, and once again it ended on Freddie, dam that boy, he was in my head way to much tonight. Eventually after laying in bed for what seemed like forever, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and realized it's my last day before winter break sweet, Carly, Freddie and I can hang out, maybe we can talk spencer in to taking us snowboarding again, then I remembered how upset Freddie was. Maybe I can go talk to him tonight and cheer him up so he'll come back, yea that's what I'll do. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and threw them in my bag, my style has defiantly evolved over the past couple years. I'm a lot less tom boyish, now it's a little more girly with a mix of rocker/punk and hipster. I like it and I think it works for me.

I pull up to school excited for dance class, it was my first class of the day and by far my favorite, it was where I could just forget about everything and just focus on the music and tune out the world and all of its problems, but before I knew it, it was over and it was time to go and take a shower. Afterwards I changed into my school clothes, I usually just wore my dance clothes to school and changed afterwards. I went to my next class and doodled aimlessly on my note book bored out of my mind, this English class made me want to cut my eyes out, we had been assigned a book a couple weeks ago and we were supposed to read two chapters a night. Then we were supposed to talk about it the next day in class, but I had already read the whole book, I had it read in like two days. It's not like I had much else to do at home besides read and I actually like it, but if people found out it'd ruin my reputation. Listening to these idiots try and figure out what this book is talking about and some of the metaphors is really sad and pathetic, but also funny as hell, finally the bell rings and I'm done well, with this class anyway.

Bio is next, hey me and Freddie can make fun of everyone and talk about random funny crap. Then I remembered Freddie wasn't here he was at the cabin, so instead I just zone out for a while thinking about everything including fredwad. Class is half over when I look out the window, and it's snowing I smiled I really liked snow, it was so much fun and really versatile, you could make snow balls and through them at people, the pranks were endless. I didn't remember it snowing when I got to school though. Next I had lunch, I walked fast so I wouldn't be at the end of the line, otherwise I'd end up with the even more disgusting food, usually I'd just run and shove everyone out of my way, but I didn't feel like it today. Today I just wanted school to be over already. I grabbed my tray and went to our usual table Carly and Jake, her latest crush and Tasha and Gibby were already sitting down eating.

"I think they will . . . what bout you sam?" Gibby asked as I sat down.

"Think about what?"

"If they'll let us out early?"

"O ummm I'm not sure, it is snowing what do you guys think?"

"Gibby is convinced that they will, we don't think so though." Carly cheerily interjected.

"So what are you all doing for break?" Tasha asked.

"Well Jake" Carly looked over at him with googoo eyes. "Invited me to go snowboarding, with his family a couple days next week."

"Sounds like fun, shred it up Carls!" I told her even though I know from experience she's not really into snowboarding. "What about you guys?"

"O well we were going to go to a movie and ice skating" Tasha blushed.

"Awwwwee how romantic." Carly pretty much cooed. "What about you Sam?"

"Ummmm well. . ." And right then I had never been happier to hear that annoying ass bell go off "O well, see you later."

I hurriedly grabbed my tray, dumped it in the trash can and threw it in the little return thing. I got to my math class, went to the back of the class, claimed my usual seat and plopped down. I looked to my left and the seat was empty, and all of the sudden it felt like I was missing something, like I was missing a part of me, dam it Freddie! Why do you have to be so dam cute, sweet, and funny and grrrr, I'm going to pummel him! Eventually math was over, not that anyone was paying any attention anymore, break was almost here. My next class art, I had with Carly, it was my other favorite class, nobody was doing anything in here today, not that people really ever did. So Carly and I talked the whole class, mostly about her trip.

"I'm so excited, I think he really likes me. I mean really like him to, I think he's going to ask me out, you know as his girlfriend." She rambled on excited like this for a while, then finally remembering something she stopped and looked at me. "You never did say what you're doing this break."

"O you know this and that." I looked around and after a period of silence, I looked at her and realized she wasn't going to drop it. "Read watch, movies and TV, you know stuff." She gave me that look, the pity look, because she knew just as well as I did, that my mom would be passed out drunk the whole break, and I'd be forced to take care of her and be alone the whole break, well that is if you don't count a comatose mother.

"You could always come over and spend it with me and spencer." She offers.

"No Carly, I couldn't do that to you guys, I'll be fine besides what about Freddweeb?"

"What do you mean . . . o yea I forgot, um we'll I'm sure he'll be fine. I think he just wants to be alone for a while I think."

"Yeah you're probably right." No Carly, you're not I scream in my head. I'm strong I can handle stuff like that, but he's not he needs someone, someone who understands. That's when I realized he needs me, and I think I might need him too. And after I figured that out I knew I couldn't sit in this school for the rest of the day, I'm done for the day.

"Well I'm done for the day, I'll see you later Carls." I got my stuff together and as I was getting up.

"But Sam." She tried pulling me back down I laughed quietly.

"Carly its ok the teacher won't even notice besides, I skip all the time." I smiled at her as I walked out, the teacher wasn't paying any attention. I went to my locker grabbed my coat, and hopped in my car there was a bout two inches of snow on the ground by now, I took off and headed to the cabin.

* * *

Hey you'll hope you liked it, i'm really enjoying writing it and reading your comments so please review, i'd love your input. What do you want to happen or think should happen next? And for my disclaimers i do not own ICarly or Halestorm. Till next time.


	4. Freddie's day

You asked for some Seddie fluff and you got it, and theirs plenty more coming. O and when i put these *asterisks* everything in them is a dream.

* * *

**Freddie**

After Sam left last night I couldn't stop thinking about her, her beautiful ocean blue eyes. Her beautiful wavy blonde hair, her amazing body. She doesn't even realize how beautiful she is, how every guy in school can't help but stare, even though they know they'd be dead if she caught them. I can't believe how long it took me to realize what they were all talking about, I mean she's always just been Sam, you know the funny, rambunctious and slightly crazy girl I grew up with, my best friend. But now I could see her for what she was, an amazing beautiful girl, that any guy would be lucky to have. But how could she ever be interested in me, her nerdy, techy, brother like best friend. Eventually I fell in to a very unrestful sleep.

When I woke up I cleaned a little more until it the cabin was spotless, and I couldn't take it anymore I had to get outside, and do something it was like nine thirtyish. So I decided to go cut some wood, I didn't need it, but their supply was running low so, I figured it'd be a good way to pay them back for letting me stay here. I went out and cut some wood up and chopped it up until I had run out of logs, and had a huge pile, cut and ready to go, it was a really good way to relieve stress, and clear you head. When I was done I had realized a couple things, First I was definitely in love with Sam, Secondly I was done with my mom's shit, and Thirdly she was going to have to change a lot before I would go back. By the time I had finished stacking all the wood, it had started to snow, so I covered it up with the tarp and went inside. I changed into some workout clothes and started to work out a little since I wasn't going to be able to go to the gym while I was here, I did a bunch of pushups, sit ups, crunches and the like to stay in shape. When I got done I went ahead and took a shower, made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and had a glass of milk. I looked over at the clock and it was only one, so I figured I'd watch some TV. I laid down flipped through the channels, I landed on an episode of Mythbusters, I had already seen a long time ago, but I loved the show so I figured I'd watch It again.

*Sam was smiling at me we were standing in front of Bushwell. "I'll race you there!" And she took off and I started after her.

"Come on slow poke!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Slow poke huh?" I hollered at her.

I really started pouring it on and was catching up to her quickly, I was right behind her when she looked over her shoulder. She looked really shocked and started to try and pull away, but I was still catching her, I had gotten a lot faster since we last raced. I passed her then rounded the corner and we were at the groovy smoothie, I stopped quickly and turned around.

"Ha I" Smack! Sam ran right into me and knocked me over, I caught her as we fell.

"Win" I croaked. She was sprawled out on me and we both started laughing, I looked into her eye and the laughter slowly died. She leaned in and I leaned into her*. . . "Freddie, hey Freddieeee"

My eyes fluttered open and there was a beautiful blonde angel, sitting on the edge of the couch rubbing my arm. O god I've died and she's here to take my soul to the big guy, I blinked again wait, I know this angel its… its… its Sam. O ok it's just Sam, whoa, wait, what is angel Sam doing here? And why am I calling her angel? Well it's probably because she is. Her beautiful golden blonde waves, her deep intelligent soft blue eyes, her beautiful soft skin, her fine tender lips. Whoa, ok, earth to Freddie, you've been staring, time to come back to reality your just her friend now, that's all she wants from you.

"Hey Sam what" And my voice cracked and she smiled, just the slightest bit not in a mean way, in a cute way, making me want to kiss those lips of hers. Back to the conversation Freddie, I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here?"

"What a friend can't come see her friend, and make sure he's ok?" She says with mock offense.

"Of course she can, but he thinks he's gunna be ok, eventually. He just needed some time to think, relax and have fun, he is tired of thinking, so now it's time to relax and have fun."

"Sounds like I got here at the perfect time than," She smiled and poked my chest. "So is sleeping the day away part of the fun or relaxing?"

"Hey! I didn't mean to I just laid down to watch some TV and I guess it just happened, I didn't realize how tired I was." I stuck my tongue out at her. "And what have you done today Miss, judgy McJudgerson?"

"I would have you know that I went to schoooooool to get an edumacation, like a good little girl," She stuck her tongue at me. "Well for most of the day anyway, then I got to bored so I left and figured I'd come see that you were up to." She looked around. "Which looks soooooo very exciting" She teased.

I laughed "Yea you know me, the wild and crazy party animal, so what you just got up and walked out in the middle of class?"

She tried to look like an embarrassed, innocent little girl, but failed but she did succeed in looking very cute though, she cracked and we both laughed. "Yea pretty much, the teacher wasn't even paying any attention anyway," she poked me again. "So are you going to just lay their all afternoon?"

"Nope I'm going to do this." She looked at me confused then, I jumped up and pushed her on the couch and started tickling her, one thing that very few people know about Sam Puckett, is that she is extremely ticklish.

"O god, Freddie no! no! nooooooooooooo!" She shrieked then started laughing uncontrollably. One thing that quite a few more people know is that I am also quite ticklish, and she remembered that at that moment and started tickling me back catching me off guard I thought it'd take longer. I immediately collapsed on her laughing and started squirming, which caused us to both roll of the couch and she ended up landing on top of me.

We looked at each other and I thought I saw something in her eyes something that looked like longing, and I'm sure she seen the same thing in mine. After a moment she started tickling me again, and we were back in the moment, and I decided to test my new strength. I tried to roll over and it worked, I was on top of her I pinned her arms above her. And I seen something in her eyes like a mixture of lust, longing and hunger. And I was really enjoy being this close to Sam, being on top of this beautiful sexy girl, to be in control of her, of Sam.

* * *

Yes its a cliff hanger, i know its cruel and i'm sorry. But hey this is the perfect time to review, and tell me what you think will happen. So please review and give your input, i really enjoy reading them and seeing what ya'll think. Thanks again for reading and i don't own ICarly or Mythbusters.


	5. No snow Sherlock

**Sam**

O my god, Freddie had gotten really strong and confident. I liked it, and now he was on top of me, pinning my arms above me. He was in total control of me. This has never happened to me, to not be the one in control, to be in some one else's hands, to be at their mercy. It would normally freak me out, but with it being Freddie I knew I was safe and I liked it, I liked it a lot. I looked into his eyes, and I seen a combination of lust, longing and hunger. And I was the object of his desire and that got me even more excited. If I don't get out of this situation, I don't know if I'll be able to stop, not that I want to, but I know I should. We laid there for a few more seconds staring into each other's eyes. It didn't seem like he was going to break it off so I figured I would have to, grudgingly, I cleared my throat. And he was instantly back the cute, sweet, shy techy guy I've known for years.

"Oh umm well uhh sorry Sam." He said awkwardly as he got up his voice was full of nervousness, he offered me his hand.

"It's ok Freddie, we were just having a tickle fight, it's not a big deal it was fun," I said as he pulled me up, I smiled reassuringly. "So, what are you planning to do up here for the next two weeks?"

"Ummmmmm well see, I didn't really think about that," He chuckled at himself. "I mean theirs a bunch of movies here, so I guess I'll watch a bunch of them. I got basic cable but that's about it, I didn't even bring a book"

"Whoa! Wait, hold the phone. Fredward Benson not think something completely through?" I ran around look for a note pad and pencil "I gotta write this down, and preserve this for the future of all mankind." I laughed at him and he stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the favor. "O well I'm sure you'll find something to do, wana see what's on the tube?"

"Sure, I'm gunna grab a peppy cola you want one?"

"Yea sure thanks." I still couldn't believe yesterday when me and Carly where here how he seemed to forget about her. I smiled to myself, maybe he does like me. We sat and watched TV for a while. I turned and looked at Freddie "Sooooooo, what are you going to make me for supper?"

"Hummmm, I was actually thinking about making some tuna patties, how's that sound?"

"Never had them, sure why not? Do you need any help?"

"Sure come on, I got the perfect job for you." he trew me a plastic baggie and a package of saltine crackers. I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

He laughed "Put the crackers in the bag and crush them."

"Mama can do that" I actually had fun cooking with the nub. Especially, when I took some of the crushed crackers and put them in his hair. He retaliated by giving me a wet Willy. This went back in forth for quite a while until we finally called a truce.

After dinner I helped him do the dishes, he washed and I dried. "Thanks for the help Sam." After a pause he went on "How come you're being so nice?"

"I don't know, I just feel kind of closer to you with what's going on with you and your mom, I understand it and I feel like you can understand me a little better. And now we have something else in common. And I don't know you're not so nubby anymore, you're not too bad Benson." I was definitely rambling now but I couldn't stop. "Plus ummm, I don't know ok? And since when do I have to explain why I'm being nice?" I was trying to sound pissed but I was failing.

He laughed "No you don't Sam, I like it I was just wondering what brought it on, thanks Sam." He gave me that cute Freddie smile.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Benson." I try and say with venom, but I fail he laughs at my attempt.

"Wana watch a movie?" he asks as we walk back into the living room.

"Sure what do they got here?" We walk over to the rack full of movies, it takes up half the wall we start looking through the rack.

"hummmmm. . . Hey they got Galexywars!"

"Sorry Freddork, but no." I gave him a smile so he knew I wasn't being mean. "They got paranormal activity how's that sound?"

"Nah I already seen that one it was stupid"

"Hey they got battleship that movie that came out last year, it looked really good"

"Yea sure big guns killing some aliens." He chuckled and went over to put it in.

Shortly after we started he stretched and put his arm around me i thought about breaking it, then I remembered it was Freddie, its ok since its Freddie. I kind of leaned into it just a little after a little while during a boring scene he looked at me "My dad was in the navy."

"I never knew that, I actually never knew anything about your father."

"Yeah I never really talk about him. He was a helicopter pilot, he was gone a lot, but not near as much as Carly's dad." After a longer pause and with a sad expression on his face. "He died when I was nine." He confessed.

I had never known what happened to Freddie's dad, and now that I did I felt really bad for him, I reached over, grabbed his hand and looked into his sad, tender chocolate brown eyes. "Oh Freddie I'm so sorry how come you never told me or Carly before."

"I don't know, I just never really felt comfortable talking about it before. He got shot down and helped pull the rest of the crew out of the wreckage, while he was wounded, once everyone was safe. He helped fend off the rest of the enemies until, another helicopter could make it to them. Then while he was carrying one of his wounded men to the other helicopter he got hit again, he made it to the helicopter. But he died on the way to the nearest base, he died a hero." His eyes were misty, and he had a single tear sliding down his check.

"O Freddie, I don't know what to tell you except, I'm so sorry. I wish I could take away the hurt and pain. I really wish I could I'm so sorry." I wiped his tear away, reached over and gave him a big hug. He pulled me in and squeezed me tight. We sat there for a while in each other's arms for a couple minutes.

He looks down at me, with what looks like love in them. "Thanks Sam, it means a lot to me, thanks for being here for me and letting me tell you its kind of nice to have someone who knows." I looked up at him. And realized I was here in Freddie's arms and it felt so, so right like I belonged. We just fit it wasn't awkward or anything at all it was really nice.

"No problem Freddie, I'm glad I could be here for you and I'm glad you trust me enough to share something like that with me, it means a lot and I want you to know that I'm always here for you." I gave him another squeeze and pulled away a little, but I stayed leaned up against him with his arm back around me, I looked up at him. "Are you sure you still want to finish watching the movie?"

"Yea I'm fine now, I, I just felt like telling you." He smiled and squeezed me. So we sat there and watched the movie, Freddie told me random little facts about different things, he tried to keep them destruction related since he knew how much I like me some good destruction and I actually enjoyed it and had a good time. When the movie was over I got up and stretched and I'm sure I saw him check me out. I liked it, it made me feel special and wanted. I looked down at my pear phone it was already ten thirty and I had a still had a forty five minute drive to my house in the snow.

"Wow its late I gotta get going." I said regretfully he checked his phone.

"Yea it is I'm sorry I kept you so late it was just really, really nice to have you up here and not be so, alone." he kind of stammered.

I smiled dam he's so freaking cute. "I had fun too Freddie."

He walked me to the door, I put my boots and grabbed my coat. We stood their looking at each other awkwardly for a moment I looked down and I mumbled "Well ummm, I guess I gotta get goin."

"Yea well here let me get that for you." He grabbed my coat and helped me into it. And opened the door and just stared I was confused so I moved so I could see what he was looking at and all I could so was stare. After a few moments a cold breeze brought us back to ourselves. Granted we live in Washington, so were used to snow and a lot of it but this, this was some crazy chiz, I mean there was almost a foot of snow that hadn't been there when I got here.

"Well umm it doesn't look like you're going to be going back to town tonight, or well anytime soon." He laughed.

"Good deduction Sherlock." I smiled and took a step back as he closed the door and we both busted out laughing.

I took my coat and boots off and plopped down on the couch. "Well than I hope you have enough food." I said half-joking half-serious.

He laughed. "You know what I think I do."

We sat down watched TV and talked for another or so. I yawned for like the fourth time in the past five minutes he chuckled "I'm sorry princess Puckette I didn't realize I was boring you to death."

I laughed tiredly "No, nooo. Not in the least bit," I yawned again. "I just didn't sleep much last night." Because I was thinking about you, you chiz head I added in my head but only out of affection.

"You want me to let you go to sleep?" He asked his voice full of care and concern.

"No not yet." I mumble and then without thinking about it I leaned my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and he starts playing with my hair.

* * *

**Hey ya'll hope you are liking it! Please review, i really love hearing what ya'll think. The more reviews i get the more motivated i am to write/update. So stop reading this and review already! O yea i don't own iCarly, just in case you were wondering.**


	6. Sweet Dreams

Freddie

I was their playing with Sam's hair, her beautiful soft wavy blonde hair while she was laying her head on my chest. This was nice, I really liked this. "Hey Sam?"

No response I waited a little bit longer. "Sam?"

Still nothing, she probably fell asleep. Poor little angel must have been exhausted, time for the real test to see if she was really asleep or not. "So, Sam what do you want for breakfast?"

Still nothing, wow, she was really out, even if she would've been only half asleep talk of food would've woke her right up. I can't believe she fell asleep on me. I sat there on the couch and finished watching the episode of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. When it was over I decided to take her to my room, so she would be comfortable. I turned so I was facing her, I slid my left hand which was free, under her legs then I moved my right hand down so it was around her shoulders and slowly and carefully picked her up. I've dead lifted a lot more than what she weighed, which wasn't much, so it was no problem. I stood there and looked down at her in my arms, she's so sweet, innocent, and beautiful, she really was just like an angel, my angel. I carried her slowly and carefully to my room, I thought I seen her eyes flick open but only for a second so I figured I was imagining it, I laid her down gently on my bed. I covered her up with my blanket, brushed the hair out of her face and then out of nowhere I bent down, and kissed her forehead. "Good night Sam, sleep tight and sweet dreams."

Sam

I felt myself get lifted up, my eyes flicked open and there was my dream boy, Freddie he picked me up with ease, liked I weigh nothing. The way he looked at me, with the tenderness in his eyes just made my heart melt. My eyes closed it was just too hard to keep them open. I felt myself getting lowered, getting laid down in a soft bed. I felt covers being pulled up around me, the hair getting brushed out of my face. My eyes flicked open and I watched as he leaned down and kissed my forehead he did it so tenderly, so softly, with so much caring it made my breath catch.

"Good night Sam, sleep tight and sweet dreams." He said it with so much love it made my heart want to burst. As he walked out, he turned and looked back just before he closed the door, and I whispered "Good night Freddie, sweet dreams."

* * *

Hey ya'll sorry for taking so long to update and for the short chapter, i just haven't been very motivated to write lately, sorry. I don't own ICarly. Hope ya'll still like it, please review.


	7. Author's note

Ok I'm sorry for the long delay in updating I feel really bad and I figure y'all deserve and reason I haven't updated in a while is well I don't have internet right now lol and that's because I just changed bases. Well I guess I should probably explain that a little lol. This might surprise y'all but hopefully y'all will still read my stories but, I'm a 19 year old guy and I'm in the military lol. I write on here for iCarly because it's a cool and funny show that I used to watch in high school and I've always wanted to try my hand at writing, so why not? Geez If my friends knew I wrote on here I'd never live it down lol but o well ya got to do what you want right? Well I'll try to update as often as I can but I'm having a little case of writers block so I could really use some input and what y'all think should happen thanks and thanks for reading.

And NameSeddiesed i'm sorry you felt like i forgot about my story and fans but i promise i didn't i just got so swamped with work and not having internet that i couldn't update, i'm sorry i let you down.


	8. Breakfast

**Freddie  
**

It was six o'clock and I was wide awake, I very rarely slept past six anymore it was just a habit I had got into and my body just did it automatically anymore. I got up and went out to the spare room and started my work out, a little over an hour later I was soaked with sweat and done with my work out. I went to the bathroom and took a nice long hot shower to help relax after my work out. I got out, dried off and threw on some clothes. Sam wouldn't even think about getting up until around nine, so I sat down and watched some old school Saturday morning cartoons. Around a quarter till nine I got up, went into the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients for ham and cheese omelets. I grabbed a couple pans out and started making a omelet with a ton of ham in it for Sam, when it was almost done I grabbed out the side pork and threw it in the other pan poured two glasses of milk, used the chocolate milk mix and stirred them up. I flipped the pork, put the omelet on a plate set it on the little counter top bar with some silver wear. I knew that once I started cooking the side pork I had a little over a minute and a half before she woke up (Me and Carly timed it) and came out ready to eat that's why I had made the omelet's first. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 and I walked around the corner and handed Sam her chocolate milk.

"Whoa!" she stopped and looked at the omelet as I handed her chocolate milk.

"O my god Freddie it smells amazing!" as she rushed over to her stool.

"I know it's an old Benson side pork recipe, my dad always used to make it for me." I said as I slid the whole first batch of it on her plate. And I started another batch and started making my own omelet.

"Holly chiz Freddie this omelet is awesome!" she excited exclaimed.

"I hope so I made it special for you, with tons of ham." I smiled.

"Geez this is totally freaking awesome." She exclaimed as she tried the side pork.

I laughed she's so cute, even when she's eating like a mad man. I finished my omelet and 2 more batches of side pork, I went ahead and made the whole package and put it on another plate and set it between us. I sat down next to her and started eating. When I finished she was still munching on some side pork. I grabbed our plates and my glass, she wasn't done with her chocolate milk yet so I left it, and went over to the sink and started doing the dishes. She sat her glass down on the sink next to me and gave me a hug from behind.

"Thanks so much for breakfast Freddie." I turned around in her hug, with my hands covered with soap bubbles and I got an evil idea, she didn't see the evil look cross my face since she was looking out the window. I took my soap covered hands and hugged her back tightly, and wiped my soap covered hands all up and down her back. It took her a second before she realized what I had done, she jumped back and looked at me with shock all over her face.

"Freddie!" she screamed then she got a look on her face as equally as evil as the one I had just had on my face.

"Your gunna pay for that Benson."

For most people hearing her utter those words would send them immediately into a panic, but not me, not anymore, I knew she was just playing with me. She reached behind me and got her hand full of bubbles and flicked it at me. Next thing I knew it was 15 min later we were both sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning against the cabinet's, out of breathed and laughing, and soaking wet with a combination of water and bubbles. I looked over at her and was struck again by how beautiful she was, her hair was wet some of it was clinging to her face, her tight light blue penny tee was stained darker from all water, bringing out the ocean blue of her beautiful eyes, and clinging to her skin showing off her every curve. And in that moment everything became clear I was in love with Samantha Puckett, I was in love with Sam. She turned and looked at me and I could swear I could see the longing I felt echoed in her beautiful blue eyes. I leaned in and so did she, well then we were kissing, again. Only this kiss was so much more than any of our other kisses that we shared while we were dating, not that those kisses weren't special, they were. But this, this was something else, where's all of our other kisses had made time stand still this, made the world come to a screeching halt.

* * *

_**Like i said in the note sorry for the long delay in updating hope y'all enjoyed, review with what you think i should do next, i got a little case of writer's block lol thanks.**_


End file.
